fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Breaker Intervention
Introduction In Genosha, one of the most trecherous territories in the known world, many of the other regions do not know that there are many different people on that area, known for helping and protecting many against mother nature and those who wish to claim the area for their own. One guild is known as Phantom Breaker, which is located in the captial of Genosha as many different mages could be seen entering and exiting the spot. One such mage entered the area as Konoha Akahada, the guild ace was seen entering the main lobby. Cross Virkov had just woken up and was walking towards the main lobby so he could drink his expensive wine with limited annoyance. as he entered the main lobby he took the final sip of his wine as it is now empty realizing he was out looking annoyed he went to the mission board to see what he could do before noticing a mission that caught his attention it read "Get Cross to pay his gambling debt to the genosha casino he is a mage of great strength and must not be underestimated!" Cross sighed and took the mission and put it in his pocket to hid his crime of not paying a gambling debt he then noticed 12 other similer jobs on the board as cross sighed and stealthfully grabbed them and snuck them into his pocket then began to walk around like he did nothing wrong. "You know, for someone who thinks he's fast, you are really slow when it comes to the fact that you can't hide your eyes from me" Konoha said with a smile as he was behind Cross, staring at him with a cocky grin on his face, "You saw that bounty board huh? I figured the old man would want someone to help you get your head straight with those gambiling debts". Cross was calm despite Konoha's claim to know of his gambling debts "They aren't gambling debts they are simple misunderstandings." Cross then looked at Konoha "I advise you wipe thst cocky grin off your face before it gets stuck like that." he then begun to walk again knowing Konoha will follow him. "Why the old man decided to bring you onto the guild I'll never know, but you know the rule, we never let anyone go off by themselves" Konoha said with the same grin on his face as he put his hands into his jacket pockets and began following Cross. "Figured you could use a hand". "Tsk very well never hurts to have a guild ace following ya, If your following me i got around 3 stops i gotta make first stop is in some city runes i repurposed to hold my wine celler gotta check it, next is i gotta check up on my Apprentice, then i gotta handle a few of these misunderstandings. I hope your as fast as you say not that i care." Cross then used his gravity magic to levitate himself off the ground as he left the phantom complex and took off as fast as a blur towards the east. Konoha smiled as his body began to fill with electricity, quicking catching up to Cross with ease, grinning with a cocky smile as he kept up with him, until the two reached the building that Cross had his wine celler in. "Well, a bit big just for your booze don't you think?" He asked. "No this is the decoy celler filled with bad wine the real celler is hidden." Cross then began to walk in then stopped "Also a quick By the way there may be Jutsu Shiki traps in here so don't trigger any." he then presided to walk through a "Fake" Wine barrel. "Relax, when have I ever done something bad?" Konoha said with a hearty laugh as he quickly felt something snap underneath his sandles, looking up to find a large weight attempting to drop on him. Cross used his gravity magic to stop it in mid air "Thats not one of mine like i said i use Jutsu Shiki traps which are runes triggering one means you'll be trapped in a rune barrier till i let you out." Cross then looked around his celler tapping a few barrels and listening for the sound they produce "Looks like one of my gambling debts hired..... someone to hunt me down i'd say they took a few barrels as a form of lure, That won't work on me." Cross then walked out "meet me outside there is something i wanna check." Cross then walked outside and stood in the middle of the abandoned ruins a hand on his gun waiting for Konoha "Forget that, if there is booze, I want some of it!" Konoha said with a grin that showed his row of shark teeth as he followed Cross into the secret place. "It's wine totally different." Cross then ran back in in an attempt to stop Konoha from drinking his wine "Don't you dare open that barrel that i don't remember seeing before!" "What is that reverse psychology?" Konoha said focusing his electricity to sense if there was any abnormalities, "It's something alright, not liquid though, metallic" He said glaring before giving a powerful shock attack at it, "That out to do it". "What did you do!" Cross said as an explosion destroyed the wine celler along with the ruin it was hidden in Cross had defended himself by shielding himself with Archive screens he got up dusted himself off then looked at Konoha "Is now a bad time to mention i promised to bring a barrel of wine to Jayapura the guild boss? Also what guild ace uses electricity to check for abnormalities when there could be explosives inside?!" "The shock was suppose to do short out the bomb and it did, there must have been another explosion we didn't know about" Konoha said smiling as he saw the burning building, "In any case, we can always find more, for now, we need to expect more dangers". "Right..." Cross then noticed some shadows move in the distance "Konoha did you know this area was going to be teared down soon cause i think it was." Cross then put his hand on his gun "Who do ya think they hired to catch me anyway?" "Not many hunters are brave or stupid enough to come after the Breakers, but someone really wanted you to pay so I guess they got someone to do it" Konoha said glaring at the shadows. "I guess they don't think i'm part of a guild while i have the mark i never get my clothing that damaged to the point where they are able to see it the only reason they didn't jump us was because of you their rethinking their plan of attack." Cross stood for a minute thinking of which debter wanted him the most "If i had to guess it could be hunters of high class or a dark guild i'm unsure i think i recognize one of them, err his mask i think i had a gambling debt in Bantia i think a guild there may have accepted the hunt maybe." "In any case, it doesn't matter, we can take on bums like this in our sleep, so where do we head to next" Konoha said looking over at Cross. "The way this day's been going I gotta go check on my apprentice he's over in the forests as apart of his training and your right it appears we've encountered the weakest of the bunch they relied on traps to try to get us i doubt they'll attack us directly." Cross then straightened up as a group of them attempted to rush the group as cross used his gravity magic to fling them back into the hunter shadows "Let's go" "Meh, I wouldn't worry about them, their nothing but pushovers anyway, now let's go see who's dumb enough to actually want to become your apprentice" Konoha said with a smile as he followed Cross who used his gravity magic to start flying. "Don't underestimate me i have a total of 3 apprentices one of them is here and 2 in Bantia last i checked those 2 are in Blazing Soul don't expect me to give you their names though." Cross quickly traveled through the air til they arrived at a medium sized cabin in the woods completely demolished Cross stood there with a serious stare "Take it easy Cross, just messing with you brother, I have my own apprentice too, though he's been mostly traveling these days when he's not in the guild" Konoha said as he looked at the cabin, "Don't worry, I don't see any electrical aura's, your boy is still alive". "Do you not smell the blood." Cross used his gravity magic to levitate the cabin's wreckage and pointed out 3 distinct blood stains "Blood is a sign of a struggle my apprentice uses a type of blade razer talon claw beast he was winning at first." then looked at the trees "Till a Crash user arrived i never taught him what he should do if an attack of this scale occurred." Cross was having an issue containing his anger this had never happened before to him this was war "Only one man i know of would do this to me Tyki Rytika." His face indicated he had run ins with the dark mage before his hand appears to now be locked on his gun "It doesn't matter what this guy is, he made one mistake that we're Both gonna make sure he pays, allies of Phantom Breaker will never be touched" Konoha said with a serious tone as Cross looked over to him and nodded in response. "Agreed the issue is i don't know where he is nor did i ever really care but if he is one thing he always respects those who are stronger or those able to beat him beat him once and he'll do whatever the winner wants him to do depending on the answer. he's if i had to guess either strong as me or stronger then me i have never beat him not once that changes we'll have to hope that whoever hired him is at the last stop i gotta make A casino gambling debt in a nearby casino let's hope he's there." He then took off at an amazing speed towards the east. Konoha followed in quick respond, using some of his real speed strength to keep up as they headed further into the region, eventually coming to a large town with many different venders and casino's opened. "Huh, I didn't think fat cats would live in Genosha" Konoha said as he and Cross landed on top of one of the buildings. "It'd be difficult to spot Tyki regardless he blends in well with any crowd this is no different then how he normally is." Cross quickly scanned through the crowds from above using his marksmen skills to use "He knows we're coming or he spotted our magic he probably noticed mine and..." Mist slowly creeped up behind the 2 "Came to greet us." as Cross finished his sentence Tyki formed had reverted back into his regular form he was wearing a Tuxedo and a top hat and bearing a smile as he spoke "Greetings Rival cross and guild ace of Phantom Breaker what business do you have here?" he spoke in a calm accent as if he was having a blast with his day "We're here seeking someone, our guild master wishes to talk to him" Konoha lied as he looked around the area, noticing that some of the security guards were appearing near them, making sure that no one would try anything. Tyki was no fool "i doubt that i can read your electrons very well it pulsed up a bit while you were lying to me besides Cross is all the example i need to know you were lying he's angrier then usual some lady somewhere must have been hurt and he took it as his goal to catch the attacker." as he spoke the building slowly began vibrating as Cross began to slowly get angrier and angrier as his magic got released Tyki noticed this "He's never been that angry guild ace if he loses it people will day his parents were reknown dark mages during their lives their tempers were reknown as well his magic can demolish buildings as well." as Tyki finished his sentence cross took out his gun and aimed it at Tyki "Enough of your BS I'll shoot you dead!" Cross was clearly blindly enraged as he shot several volleys of magic bullets from his gun at Tyki The roof erupted as Konoha .could feel the shock-wave from the bullets, noticing that the pieces of the roof began to fall onto the crowd, he quickly went down in lightning form, saving those that were in danger. "Cross, stop! There are innocent people down here!". Cross knew he was angry but not stupid he used his gravity magic to create a platform for him Tyki was doing the same but Tyki was sending pieces of the roof at Cross the ones that were missing were redirected at Tyki, Cross was blasting the pieces of the roof that were being launched at him it was clear Tyki nor Cross wanted anyone other then each other hurt "The only person getting hurt is Tyki!" Cross said while still shooting at Tyki "Konoha mind helping relocate this fight so i can topple Cross? i'd do it myself but too focused on cross." Tyki said while using pieces of the roof as shields for the bullets that were coming at him. Konoha growled, focusing his electricity under the platforms as he sent them flying towards the forest area, far away from the others as he followed in his lightning bolt form. Cross was sent through several trees then begun throwing them at Tyki, Tyki was not affected that bad due to his lightning magic as he was flying through the trees "Konoha you might have done more damage to Cross then me." Tyki then send a Lightning volley at both Cross and Konoha despite knowing it'll have no effect on konoha and sending dislogged trees at them both. Konoha quickly absorbed the entire attack by acting as a conductor, quickly disappearing before reappearing behind Tyki, using his Drill n' Rock Magic as he begun to spin his hand at high speeds and attempted to punch Tyki right in his back. Tyki turned his body to mist avoiding Konoha's hit along with Cross's volley of magic bullets as he reappeared behind Konoha and used his Crash magic by storing magic in his fist and launched the powered fist at Konoha's back. Konoha quickly used his bolt hummer to avoid the attack as he quickly attempted to do a super charged spell, "Cross! We need to slow him down, even if it's for a second!" He said charging the spell in his hand. "I'll give you 2 seconds!" Cross the used his Dark Écriture to give himself wings as he flew super sonic speed and kneeed Tyki in the face then applied a Slow down rune on Tyki's face, Tyki knew how to undo it but at the moment he is now vulnerable to Konoha. Konoha roared loudly as he shot the attack into the clouds, causing thuder to emerge from around the clouds, as suddenly lightning quickly slammed down onto Tyki, electrifiying him more than ever. Tyki used the sudden lightning strike as a power up moving with incredible speeds straight up into Konoha's face unleashing several volley's of Crash charged fists at Konoha in an attempt to down him. Konoha retaliated with his own volley of Drill n' Sock magic matching each one of the attacks blow for blow, causing powerful shock waves that could be heard throughout the area. Tyki kept up his volleys of crash fists comboing it with his gravity magic spell Fall heavily increasing the gravity on Konoha after doing so he continued to send fist volleys of crash at Konoha "Question why are we fighting i never did anything to Phantom Breaker that i remember." he spoke with honesty in his voice as Cross was stratagizing on how to beat Tyki. "You made one mistake, you thought to mess with someone from our guild, and end those who dare to mess with our family!" Konoha said feeling the weight in each punch, but charged his magic with lightning magic to match the moves. Tyki started to copy his opponents idea by loading his arms with his lightning magic to increase his own volley's speed "The hell you talking about? the only people i've hit were some dumbass debt collectors that were targeting MY Apprentice's cabin! but he wasn't there i wonder where he went then crash uppercutted the collectors towards Bantia. i don't mess with any legal guilds without a good reason and when i do i turn myself over to their guild master afterwards, While i am a Dark Mage i am not that bad." As he said this he delivered a Crash powered punch to the gut of Konoha "At the moment all i'm doing is defending myself! Cross attacked first since you were together i assumed you'd fight me as well was sorta correct." Tyki then jumped back to refocus himself. Konoha took the blow and was sent back, he looked over to Cross who aimed his guns, but stopped him, "Enough Cross, he's telling the truith, his aura is postive" He said looking ip at Tyki. Tyki did a quick check on his body and clothes checking for damage "I sense this has something to do with one of 2 issues Cross has his Gambling issues where he makes extravagant bets that he never pays when he loses!" Tyki sighed "Or he got persuaded by a pretty woman and did something he shouldn't have." Cross looked annoyed as he put away his gun "Don't you go telling my quirks to others I am starting to have regrets letting tag along." Cross sighed he stepped behind a tree and appears to be swearing quietly at something then says "Konoha turns out my Apprentice delivered my secret special reserve wine to the Old Man....." Cross appears agitated "I now am in need of money to get more back seeing as he took it without question. So i'm going to do something stupid you Konoha your helping seeing as you are the tag along." Cross then Restrained himself with a magic restraint he seems very capable of breaking on his own "Go turn me in take their money i break out then rinse and repeat til my Genosha debts are solved. Smart idea no?" "Ugh, as usual you are stupid, come on. we're going to tell the old man, he'll pay off your debts this one time" Konoha said grabbing Cross as they both started walking away from Tyki. "Oh well if he's volunteering to do so i won't stand up to him whats the worst that could happen?" As they left the area Tyki was at Tyki stood there in amazement as he knew how big Cross's debt was "That old man can pay Cross's debt?! how much money does that guy have?! wait... do they even know how many debts Cross has to begin with?" The duo eventually returned back to the guild, only to be hit in the head twice by Jayapura who glared at the two, "Not only do I get bills pilling up, I get rumors that two of my guild members are literally tearing the region apart!!!" He yelled as everyone ducked and covered behind tables. Cross felt the damage but didn't say anything about it "I didn't start it I was minding my own business." Cross could feel that everyone's eyes were on him "Bullcrap, this nut saw that there was a bounty on the guild board and decided to act like a cowboy and deal with it himself, I went to make sure he didn't get himself killed" Konoha said as he felt the large comedic bump on top of his head. "If you were in debt, why did you not tell me?" He asked glaring at Cross. "Its how i was raised i was raised to be self relient, its how i've always been i ain't got no problem with people relying on me but when I sense I rely on others I get strange. Besides my debt ain't an issue." Cross then crossed his arms and waited for a reply "Listen Cross, no matter how you were raised, you don't have to do everything alone. Phantom Breaker looks after those who can't make it alone. Whatever issue you have, let us help you" Jayapura said as everyone cheered loudly, all saying that they were there for him. Cross scratched his head "Fine i'll let you help me but can you seriously pay off 597 gambling debts i have almost all over the world?" Cross used his Archive magic to assist him in remembering how many debts he had "Wait it was 754 gambling debts over the world." Cross then awaited a response to his gambling issue. Jayapura threw a bag right at Cross's head, comedicly adding another bump on top of the first bump, "That's a bag full of meshi gems, common among Genoshin's, but in the other regions, should pay back every single one of your debts" He said with a smile. Cross grinned as he thought of the wine he could buy with it but then realized an issue with the plan "While this could pay for my gambling debts it'd take months traveling everywhere i got debts to resolve them!" Cross had debts in Genosha too but they were small compared to his other debts "We may have a solution, come" Jayapura said as he led Cross and Konoha to one of the large rooms deep within the Breaker building, revealing it to be a large Lacirma with an opening on it's side, "We've been experimenting with this, by putting something inside of it and writing down the location, it should immediatly transport to it" He said looking over to Cross. "Is it safe cause if it makes me sterile i'm gonna be pissed." Cross said crossing his arms as he stared at the giant Lacirma thinking of all the bad things that could happen. "No one is going to be sent through it, it's only gonna be the jewels to their proper destination" Jayapura said as he grabbed the bag and handed him a special lacirma to Cross, telling him to think of all the people that he owed money too, then to put the lacirma in with the bag. Cross then began to use his archive magic to assist him in thinking of all the people he had debts to then he rapidly put the gems in as they were sent to all over the world where he had debts but his thought process then began to become a tad bit corrupt accidentally sending his Genosha gambling debts in random places in genosha several in the Lounge of the phantom complex and several others into the day care center he thought it best not to mention that just in case "Ok my debts all over the world are settled is there anything else you wanna question me about?" "Not question, tell you" Jayapura said grippinghis shirt as he brought Cross face-to-face, "If I have to hear about this through the council and end up having to pay your debts again, I won't be so forgiving!" He said with a dead serious tone. "No gambling debt of mine lasts forever while i dislike paying them i eventually will pay them." Cross said this in his dead serious tone which then ended soon after he remembered what his apprentice had done "Quick question my apprentice came here and delivered a barrel of my secret stach of expensive wine to you correct?" "Pretty much, he seemed nice so we invited him to drink with us, he's back in the main lobby with everyone drinking some of your wine" He replied letting Cross go. "You fool! he can't handle alcohol!" a rumble is heard from the lobby as Cross's apprentice was going on a drunken rampage "Great now i gotta get more wine and stop Kanda from trashing the place i blame you." He said pointing at Konoha "Now you gotta help me stop him come on." Cross then went to go stop his apprentice's drunken rampage. "Ugh, remind me again why we added Cross to our guild?" Konoha said with an irritated tone as he quickly ran up, wanting to make sure the guild would be destroyed as he was secretly glad to have helped out his friend. Category:Phantombeast Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Roleplay